fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Full Potential Release Seal
The Full Potential Release Seal (潜在能力盤発売シール, Senzai Nōryokuban Fuin) is a seal that Sasuke's inner holow and Zanpackto sprit, after merging, created in order to help Sasuke defeat Tigerstar Tallonsman and his whole army of Arnilaxians. Overview After Sasuke battles (and inverbily looses) to Tigerstar Tallonsman for the third time, Fukgensuke (the merged form of the hollow and Zanpackto sprit), decided to train Sasuke, and invent this seal to give him a better edge. The seal apparently takes a week to prepare and at least thirty minuites to fully install. According to Sasuke after observing it with the Ryukagan's Taifugan powers, the seal is a Level Nine Fuinjustu, making it on the same scale as moast tailed beast seals. The seal was also made and minpulated using the Taifugan abilitly section of the infamous doujustu. Sasuke anknowledeges that the seal is similar to how Itachi Uchiha gave some of his power to Naruto Uzumaki, to stop him in his past life. But exept for a crow, it is a seal instead. Fukgensuke has said that the seal takes a very long time to serve its purpose, and that anyone useing this seal had better be carefull and plan ahead because the seal can turn from the greatest trump card into a death trap. The seal takes about one year to fully compleate. The seal is actualy a series of other incompleate seals that activate when a certian conditon is met. When the condition is met, the seal changes appearence and fuction on the user. These are called levels. Currently, the seal is known to have three levels so far. With each level of the seal progressing, the user will have to overcome thier limits and relise thier full potential of each area that they are in. Intinal Effect The seal is placed on the users cheast or back, and it seems to have no effect at all. The seal looks like two squares overlaping each other but at diffeent angles. There is also eight circles on the seal, which Fukgenza explains that is the current level of the seal. The user will train for about a month, learning all they can in that amount of time. Stage One After a months time, the seal will change again. Changing from a square shape into a circular shape that looks simimar to a map of the moon at diffrent phases. In stage one, the seal automaticly seals off the users chakra coils and entire chakra system, thus prventing them from acessing thier chakra or any type of justu needing that source. Forcing the user to rely on nothing but Taijustu. Fukgensuke likes to refer to this as the Chakura Nifūtai (チャクラに封舞台, chakra sealing stage). This stage prevents the user from using thier chakra, so the seal can start collecting the users chakra, in other words the seal drains the user of thier chakra, but stores it in a seperate place untill it is ready to be used. When the body fills up with chakra again, the seal will drain the chakra of the body again storeing it. Fukgesuke has said that the seal can hold up to about three tails worth of chakra. The process will happen in that repeating fashion for six months, so the host will not be able to use thier chakra for the entire six months that the seal is in this stage. Stage Two In this stage the seal changes once again, after the six months have been up from stage one. There are now 4 smaller circles within that circle, Fukgensuke notes that this means the users physical boundries. The circles each speak of a shinobi's main physical boundries Speed, Strength, Endurence, and Agilitly. This is the Butsuri fūtai (物理封の舞台, physical sealing stage) of the seal. Now the seal will elminate all of the users physical abilities, including strength, speed, durability, stanima and so fourth. Storing the potential of the musles for later use while also incresing ther endurence. The user will literly become nothing above a normal human, now that thier physical and chakra abilities are both sealed. Though Fukgensuke has noted Sasuke should focus on Kenjustu, and tool-based justu as well as stragey techniques. The time this stage last is for four months. Stage Three This is the last stage of the seal. It activates once the four months are up and stage two is compleated. The seal becomes a combonation of the appearence of the seals in the first two stages though it has a word refering to the mind in the middle. Fukgensuke refers to this as the Seishin Tōmankai (精神冬眠の段階, mental hibernation stage) as it's name implies, this seal causes the user to enter a coma, therefore making them compleately useless. The purpose of this seal is to enchance the mental state, and relax the body, similar to the fuction of sleep. The user will remain in this stage for a month. The user can be harmed in this state. Though the seal seems to have a strong protective barrier included. Release Stage When the time is up, the user will still stay in a coma state, untill thier assistance is needed or they are near danger. The seal becomes a modified version of the stage one appearence. When released, all of the users stored chakra, physical, and mental abilities are released. This makes the user incredibly powerfull, easily being a Kage-Level threat or possibly even greater. The user has incresed musle mass due to thier stored strength. They have so much chakra that it all can't fit inside thier body so a dence sheild surounds them. From a stand by view, it appears that the user's abilities are is incresed beyond thier normal limits. Sasuke states it feels like his whole body has incresed by thirty fold. Tigerstar claims it increses the body even more, by a hundred fold. Though that is merly an overstatement. Roughly the users abilities are incresed by ten fold, though after a while the user will have used up this power and eventualy turn to normal. Though the potential effects will stay with the user for the rest of thier lives. The user can also activate the seal again, and will take less time to fully activate due to the seal being accostomed to the user already. The user can also have the seal store the users extra energy as a trump card in extreme battles. The only disavantage to this seems to be extended sleeping (16 hours a day) and eating. Triva -Uphon waking, Sasuke has shown a chakra cloak similar to that of his Susanoo. -The seal is by far, one of the longest acting ones, taking a year to go through all of it's stages and releasing them at once to increse the users abilities. -This seal is the only seal to date that seals the targets chakra but collects it for the targets own use for later.